1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spine fixation components and constructs.
2. Background Information
Pedicle screw fixation has made a profound contribution to the correction of spinal deformities in the thoracic, lumbar, and sacral spine, as well as other spinal problems. Pedicle screws are specially designed and manufactured bone screws that are placed through the pedicles of the spinal column into the vertebral body. Screws placed in this manner offer superior strength and pull-out resistance as compared to other forms of fixation in spine surgery. The ability to achieve pedicle fixation has allowed surgeons to obtain more secure fixation of the involved vertebral segments, which permits more powerful correction of spine problems and reported better clinical outcomes.
Pedicle screws provide a foundation for attaching spinal rods. A spinal rod connector is attached to a pedicle screw and holds a spinal rod relative to the pedicle screw. The pedicle screw and spinal rod connector may be considered a spine fixation construct. There are various types of spine fixation constructs. One type of spine fixation construct is known as the TSRH-3D® spine fixation construct from Medtronic Sofamor Danek. The TSRH-3D® spine fixation construct allows for inter-operative adjustments in the coronal, transverse and sagittal planes. Particularly, the TSRH-3D® construct allows for six degrees of freedom for attachment to the pedicle screws from any direction, angle, and height. Even with the flexibility offered by the TSRH-3D®, there is room for improvement.
Thus, spinal rods can be rigidly locked into a variety of configurations, along with other types of implant components. This allows a surgeon to tailor-make each construct for the individual case. In addition, some constructs allow for no in-situ threading. This decreases operative time by allowing the construct to be pre-assembled while the surgeon places the pedicle screws.
The prior art spine fixation constructs, however, lack in various respects. Therefore, there is a need for a spine fixation construct that easily receives, holds and retains a spinal rod.